


Навсегда (Forever and ever)

by traincrash



Series: Forever and ever [4]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fearlings, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло пятнадцать лет после того, как Михаил перестал быть архангелом. Они оба забыли, что и человеком он не стал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навсегда (Forever and ever)

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Навсегда (Forever and ever)  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Фандом:** Доминион  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Алекс Лэннон, Михаил  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Саммари:** Прошло пятнадцать лет после того, как Михаил перестал быть архангелом. Они оба забыли, что и человеком он не стал.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** Чу-уйства!, топ!Алекс

**2056 год**

Они долго не замечают, что Михаил не стареет. У Алекса появляются седые волосы и первые морщины, но это никого не удивляет. Он (с человеческой точки зрения) старше лет на пять-семь, и, пока Архангел Михаил обитал в максимально доступной для Веги роскоши, Алекс вел не самую легкую жизнь — беспризорное голодное детство, служба, война.  
  
На пятнадцатую годовщину Победы они приезжают в Вегу, на торжества. Радуются встрече со старыми друзьями, Алекс в очередной раз отбивается от предложения Клэр возглавить Совет — она мечтает уйти в отставку, заняться внуками. Он целует ее в щеку, заканчивая разговор, и привычно ищет глазами мужа. Мужа. Они почти десять лет женаты, а он все никак не привыкнет, каждый раз замирая от неожиданного счастья.  
Михаил разговаривает с Номой, они смеются чему-то. И оба выглядят одинаково юными в зале, полном пятидесятилетних ветеранов.  
  
Алекс судорожно втягивает воздух и, наверное, бледнеет, потому что Клэр хватает его за руку, встревожено спрашивает о чем-то.  
Михаил встречается с ним взглядом, улыбаясь такой знакомой улыбкой. Ничуть не изменившейся за годы. Улыбка исчезает с его лица — молодого, без единой морщинки — и он спешит к Алексу.  
— Ал, что? Сердце?  
  
Алексов сердечный приступ тоже не заставил их задуматься.  
  
Он берет себя в руки и принужденно улыбается:  
— Все хорошо, не волнуйся.  
Он делает вид, что все в порядке, общается со знакомыми, сбегает от надоедливых политиков за солдатский стол, веселится, вспоминая былое. Ему удается обмануть почти всех, только Михаил все бросает на него озабоченные взгляды украдкой. Но ничего не говорит, подыгрывая ему.  
  
Их везет домой шофер — они слишком много выпили, чтобы садиться за руль, — и тишина в машине повисает настолько громкая, что даже юный капрал замечает, то и дело поглядывая на них в зеркало заднего вида.  
На Алекса снова наваливается тоска, от которой он почти сумел отвлечься на празднике. Ему уже сорок пять, еще десять, пятнадцать лет — и он потеряет фигуру, зрение, волосы. А Михаил навсегда останется двадцатилетним, со всеми желаниями и потребностями молодого тела.  
Что тогда? Сможет ли Алекс ждать ночи напролет, а потом чувствовать на нем чужой запах, находить не им оставленные засосы? Или лучше сразу его отпустить, не дожидаясь неизбежного?  
  
Больно. Как же больно. Михаил был рядом с самого его рождения, был ему командиром, другом, любовником. Мужем. Алекс больше не умеет без него жить.  
  
Не успевает за ними захлопнуться входная дверь, как Михаил буквально набрасывается на него, требуя ответа.  
— Ну же, Ал, не молчи, что случилось? Ты там будто привидение увидел, — вымученно пытается пошутить он.  
— Почти, — вздыхает Алекс и берет мужа за руку. Пока еще мужа, глумливо подсказывает внутренний голос. Голос до омерзения похож на Гавриилов. — Идем.  
Он тянет Михаила за собой. Того почти трясет от нетерпения, но он идет, молча.  
В их ванной висит огромное, во всю стену, зеркало. Итан подарил его на свадьбу, велел повесить в спальне. Этот парень серьезно озабочен их сексуальной жизнью.  
Привычная шутка сегодня не вызывает улыбки.  
  
Он ставит Михаила перед зеркалом, встает рядом:  
— Смотри.  
Михаил разглядывает отражение, поворачивает к Алексу голову.  
— И что?  
— Что ты видишь? _Кого_ ты видишь?  
— Алекс! Ну что за загадки! — сердится Михаил. — Нас я вижу, как всегда, кого еще я могу там увидеть? Кровавую Мэри?  
— Откуда ты знаешь… не важно, — обрывает некстати выскочивший вопрос Алекс. — Как всегда. Вот именно.  
— Алекс! — и полное имя второй раз подряд. Майк начинает злиться.  
— Сколько тебе лет, Михаил? — Он выделяет голосом имя. Уже много лет он называет так мужа только при посторонних.  
— Семь тысяч с чем-то, — недоумевает тот. — Ты же знаешь.  
— На сколько ты выглядишь? — уточняет Алекс.  
— На двадцать пять, как обычно, — он резко меняется в лице и рывком отворачивается от зеркала, нависает над мужем.  
— Что ты себе еще придумал? — ну вот, мысли читать он перестал, зато научился безошибочно их угадывать. — Что ты слишком старый для юного красивого меня? — он толкает Алекса обеими руками в грудь, прижимает к стене. — Скажи, что ты не решил бросить меня ради моего же собственного блага!  
— Может, так будет лучше, — бормочет Алекс, отводя глаза.  
  
Михаил рычит, не находя слов, взмахивает руками.  
— Ты обещал! — вопит его ангел словно банши. — Обещал, что не бросишь меня!  
Он настолько расстроен, что Алекс забывает о своих страхах и тянется обнять, утешить. Михаил отталкивает его. Съезжает по стенке на пол, обхватывает руками голову и начинает раскачиваться, временами стукаясь о стену затылком, шепчет: «Обещал!».  
Алекс виновато усаживается рядом, притягивает, преодолевая сопротивление, к себе — вот упрямый… ангел! — целует в висок:  
— Прости, прости меня, Майк. Никогда тебя не оставлю, никогда.  
— Поклянись! — требует тот. — Поклянись, что не заведешь этого разговора снова, ни в шестьдесят, ни в восемьдесят!  
  
Алекса ударяет как прикладом по голове. Даже если он доживет до ста, он все равно умрет, и Михаил останется один.  
Бедный мой мальчик.  
  
Они сидят так, может быть, десять минут, может — два часа. Алекс не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Михаил успокаивается и начинает задавать вопросы.  
— Рассказывай, — «придурок» ясно читается во взгляде.  
— О чем? — Алекс делает вид, что не понимает.  
— Что ты там себе насочинял, — ангел чувствительно тычет его локтем по ребрам.  
— Ох-х! — еще один тычок. — Ладно, ладно. Прекрати. — у Алекса горят уши, он действительно чувствует себя теперь полным придурком. Навыдумывал всякой хуйни, как девчонка! Стыдно. Но придется рассказывать, Майк не отстанет.  
— Ты знаешь, что люди с возрастом начинают терять желание? — «И силы» — но этого он не произносит, знает, что получит снова. — Двадцатилетний может трахаться всю ночь, а я уже сейчас после второго раза хочу только спать. Дальше будет хуже — один раз в день, один раз в неделю, в месяц. — он ласково кладет ладонь Михаилу на щеку, смотрит в глаза. — А тебе всегда будет двадцать пять, Майк, ты всегда будешь хотеть больше.  
Михаил возмущенно фыркает, но драться не начинает, чуть наклоняет голову, прижимаясь к его ладони.  
— Помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда я боялся, что никогда не смогу быть с тобой? Кажется, что-то про мамашу с пятью дочками? — Они оба смеются. — Почему ты решил, что я захочу чего-то другого? _Кого-то_ другого? Как ты вообще додумался!  
Алекс касается его лба своим.  
— Прости меня. Помутнение рассудка, не иначе, от неожиданности.  
— Мне тоже не нужен никто, кроме тебя, — шепчет Михаил ему в губы. И целует. — А сейчас, — его глаза загораются нехорошим огнем, — я тебе покажу, что мы будем делать, когда ты будешь старый и дряхлый.  
Он приподнимается, перекидывает ногу через Алексовы колени, упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы. — Сиди и не дергайся, я сделаю всю работу. Старикашка.  
И расстегивает Алексу штаны.  
  
Трахаться на полу в ванной неудобно, у Алекса затекла и замерзла задница, брюки больно впиваются в тело — они даже не разделись толком. Но он только держит своего ангела за бедра, смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Михаил насаживается на его член до конца, поднимается, почти выпуская его из себя, снова толкается вниз, запрокидывает голову при каждом толчке. Распахнутая рубаха обнажает загорелую грудь, член прижимается к животу, по длинной шее стекают капельки пота. Ничего прекраснее Алекс в своей жизни не видел. И это тело, это лицо он будет видеть рядом с собой до конца своих дней.  
— Мой, мой! — стонет Михаил.  
— Люблю тебя, — отзывается Алекс.  
  
Потом он держит в объятиях дрожащего, вымотанного ссорой и сексом мужа. Дыхание Михаила выравнивается, и он неожиданно хихикает.  
— Что?  
— Плодотворно провели вечер, — комментирует Михаил. — Встретились с друзьями, поругались, помирились, потрахались!  
— Да уж, — целует его Алекс. — Пошли в душ, несчастье ты мое.  
Михаил встает и протягивает Алексу руку, поднимает его.  
Он с трудом держится на ногах, и Алекс раздевает его, заводит в душ, моет, оглаживая сильное молодое тело, закутывает в махровое полотенце.  
  
Они ложатся в постель. Михаил привычно устраивается у мужа на груди, Алекс столь же привычно обнимает его за плечи.  
— Никогда тебя не отпущу, — обещает он.  
— Мой, — удовлетворенно шепчет Михаил, засыпая.  
— Навсегда, любимый. До самого конца.  
  
***  
  
Они проживут вместе долгую и счастливую жизнь. Алекс умрет в глубокой старости, и Михаил будет держать его в объятиях до последней минуты. А когда пора умирать придет Михаилу, Алекс встретит его у ворот Рая, и они снова будут вместе.  
Теперь уже действительно — навсегда.


End file.
